Second Chance
by guitargirl-3
Summary: It's finally completed! But there's a second one. Second Chance II: Life Goes On. Check it out if you've read this! It'll be posted soon!
1. The loss

**This is my first fanfic, so don't be brutal. lol . It's about Zack when he's 35, Cody died a year ago and Zack wants a second chance. He gets one, but more than he thought he would. You'll see why…..Read on…..**

"Zack, honey?" Mackenzie, or Max, as Zack still called her since they were 12, said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Zack ignored his wife and kept starring out the window into the sky. It was snowing, big snowflakes, just like the day Cody died. "You can tell me anything you're feeling. It's okay." Max stayed in the door way feeling her husband's pain.

'_No, it's not okay.' _Zack thought. He and Cody were close. They grew up together at the Tipton with their Mom, Carey, until they were 16. Their Mom died in a subway accident. They stuck together when they moved in with their Dad three states away from the Tipton, their home, then back close to where they lived before. Kurt understood they wanted to go back home. They went to college together away from Boston, rented a house with some friends through college together, bought their first apartment together. Cody was Zack's best man when he got married to his child hood friend, Max. Zack was Cody's best man too when he got married to Katelynn. They were both there for each other when their wives had kids. They went through so many things together, good and bad. When Zack moved his wife and three kids back to Boston, his hometown, Cody soon followed with his wife and four kids. _'Cody's kids,' _Zack thought, _'four beautiful kids. Paige, she's only ten, the second and youngest daughter of Cody and Katelynn, Lane, she was definitely a 'Daddy's Girl.' _Zack clenched his fist against the window sill, she loved her Dad so much and did almost everything with him. _'Thirteen's too young to lose a Dad,' _Zack thought, 'Then of course, Cody's youngest sons, his twin, Caleb and Payden. _'That was us'. _Zack thought. Caleb and Payden were just like Zack and Cody when they were kids; blonde, blue/green eyes, funny, energetic and they always stick together. Max always joked about Caleb and Payden being the spitting image of Cody and Zack. They were only seven and now without a Dad. Zack looked at the floor as he thought about Paige, Lane, Payden and Caleb, 4 kids, without a Dad.

"Do you still want to go?" Max asked Zack putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Zack mumbled. Of course he wanted to go. Today was the one year anniversary of Cody's death, and their birthday. They're 35 now. Zack wanted to tell Cody happy birthday at nine o'clock, like they always had. It was official that they would be a year older and nine, when they were born.

Zack squatted down on the snow covered grave. He looked at the flower he was holding, then layed it down on the frozen earth. He read the small engraved poem on Cody's gravestone, below his picture.

_**We were two little sets of footprints,**_

_**Two dirty little faces;**_

_**We caught frogs, chased puppy dogs,**_

_**Played ball and ran some races**_

_**We raced across the sands of time,**_

_**Keeping up with one another;**_

_**Two best friends until the end,**_

_**Heart to Heart**_

_**Brother to Brother**_

_**We didn't know where life would lead,**_

_**Or how the story would end;**_

_**But no matter what path we walked on,**_

_**I'm forever your Best Friend.**_

_**While we can't always be together,**_

_**We'll never be too far apart;**_

_**I give to you the best of me….**_

_**A friend and all of my heart**_

_**I'll share with you our memories,**_

_**Of a life we lived together;**_

_**I'll give you a gift of laughter, **_

_**To carry you through stormy weather.**_

_**So as you look back through the years,**_

_**Just look inside your heart;**_

_**As long as we share Brotherly Love,**_

_**We'll never be far apart.**_

_**Heart to Heart**_

_**Brother to Brother.**_

Zack let a tear fall as he read the last part, "Heart to Heart, Brother to Brother." He wiped a tear away. "I need you Cody, you've always been with me, I'm not used to this Cody. You should be here right now, with your friends, family, your kids, Katelynn….me. I miss you Cody. If I had one chance to take this back, I would." Zack let a tear fall to the now even more snow covered ground.

"Zack?" Max asked, squatting down next to her husband putting an arm around his waist.

"I guess I'm still not used to it, he should be here."

"I know honey. We should go, the kids are home alone and we left Addie in charge."

Zack stood up putting an arm around Max's waist. "I'm lucky to have you and the kids." Zack kissed the top of Max's head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**That's the end of this chapter. R&R. More soon!**_


	2. Dreams

**Okay I'm gonna go ahead and post the second chapter so it'll tell some more….Here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or the characters or places in it…..**

"Zack! Come on, we're gonna be late!" A 16 year old Cody yelled to his brother from the living room part of their suite.

"Okay Cody, I'm coming. Chill!" Zack said following his brother out the door.

"I'm so excited to get this car." Cody said excited. It was the best day for Cody. Carey was getting him and Zack a car.

"Did Mom say she was going to meet us here, or the car place?" Zack asked.

"Here, she just called, she'll be here in ten minutes." Cody said pushing the elevator button to go down.

"I hope so, I really need this car," Zack said as he pushed the down button again.

Zack and Cody sat in the lobby bored. "How long ago did Mom call?" Zack asked laying on the chair sideways with his head hanging over the side.

"Um," Cody looked at his watch, "about an hour ago."

"Subway's probably slow again."

"Zack I'm worried."

"Cody, don't worry, she's probably just late." Zack reassured Cody.

"Zack! Cody!" A 19 year old Maddie said running to them through the hotel doors. Zack and Cody sat up quickly.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Cody asked Maddie as she caught her breath.

"Zack, Cody, it's your Mom. There was a subway accident" Maddie said breathless.

"What?" Zack managed to get out.

"She's okay, right?" Cody asked scared.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Maddie let tears fall, "Your Mom's….gone" Cody fell into Maddie's arms crying. Zack couldn't move. The words kept running through his head, "Your Mom's gone." He closed his eyes, then opened them.

He was at his house, with Cody. They were 34, they're birthday. They turned on the light in the living room.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. "Happy birthday!. Everyone was there, Cody's wife Katelynn, their kids Lane and Paige. Zack's wife, Max and their kids Addison, Declan and Teagon and all their close friends.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Katelynn said kissing Cody.

"Happy birthday" Max said kissing Zack.

"Thanks. You guys didn't have to do this." Cody said smiling.

"You knew" Katelynn said knowing her husband when he lied.

"So, it's still great." Zack said putting an arm around Max.

"Well, happy birthday. I have to go pick Caleb and Payden up from a friend's house." Katelynn said grabbing the keys.

"No, I'll do it. I haven't seen them since this morning. I'll be back. Love you" Cody kissed Katelynn and left into the snowy night.

"Late the phone rang. Max gets it. "Hello?...Are you sure? Is he alright?...Oh my god….Bye" Max walked over to Zack.

"Hey!...what's wrong?" Zack asked seeing the worry in Max's eyes. had a wreck"

"What? He's okay right?"

"Zack, Cody, he's, he's gone" Max started to cry. Zack was speechless.

"Your Mom's gone, Cody's gone, your Mom's gone, Cody's gone"

"No!" Zack screamed jolting up in bed. "No"

"Zack, honey, what's wrong?" Max asked sitting up.

"No" Zack said quietly, closing his eyes.

"Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah" Zack ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath. "Max? Do you ever want a second chance?"

"Yeah, everybody does Zack." Max rubbed Zack's back.

"I really want my Mom and Cody back. They were my whole life, besides you and the kids. They were all I had as a kid and now….they're gone"

"I know honny, I know." Max said laying back down with Zack.

"I just was a second chance" Zack closed his eyes falling asleep not knowing what was about to happen.

_**So that was the second chapter……Will he get a second chance? Well I didn't call the story Second Chance for nothing did I? lol R&R**_


	3. Second Chance

**Chapter 3- 'Second Chance'**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Suite Life or any of the characters…..**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Zack groaned at the sound of the alarm clock going off.

"Zack, you awake," Cody yelled from the living room. Zack bolted up at the sound of Cody's voice. He looked around; he was at the Tipton, where he grew up. It was the way it was when he and Cody were 16.

"Hey," Cody said as he stood in the doorway, "get up, you got 20 minutes before we leave."

Zack just stared at Cody. He could not believe what he was seeing: a 16 year old Cody, tall, skinny, hair just long enough to hang over his eyes a little and blonde.

"Dude, you look like you're checking me out."

"Oh, sorry," Zack said looking away.

"Go take a shower," Cody said grabbing something off his night stand, "mom'll be up in a minute, she had to talk to Moseby."

"Mom," Zack asked surprised. _'I haven't seen Mom since I was 16, wait, that's now.'_

"Yeah, you know the person we live with, who gave birth to us," Cody said sarcastically. "Hurry up," Cody left.

Zack could not believe what was happening. He got himself out of his bed and to the bathroom. He closed the door and look in the mirror. It was true, he was 16 again, tall, with a basketball and football build, and the same hair as Cody, only a little longer. He closed his eyes tight and then opened one slowly, then the other, the same image. "What's going on," Zack wondered to himself.

"This is what you wanted wasn't it," a voice asked behind Zack. Zack looked in the mirror, behind him stood a man dressed in white, with almost a glow to him.

"What?"

"A second chance, it's what you wanted right?"

"Yeah, but," Zack was still surprised he was actually here.

"But you didn't think you would get one? Well," the man walked over the Zack, "here's your chance. You only have one, if you change anything, something will happen. But I trust you won't."

"So what do I do?"

"Tell your Mom what you always wanted to tell her and just be with Cody." The man walked to the door, "If you have any questions, just say the words." The man walked through the door, literally. Zack followed opening the door.

"Wait," Zack yelled after the man.

"Wait what," Cody asked looking up from the TV.

"Uh, wait I need to say good morning….to you."

"Good morning?"

"Yeah….I'm gonna go take a shower now," Zack said as he hurried back to the bathroom. Zack decided to just take a shower and relax. He got out, dried off, put some clothes on and went to the sink. "I still can't believe I'm here, with Cody and Mom," Zack said still surprised. Then he thought about what the man had said, "Wait, what did he mean if I changed anything, something will happen? Change what?"

"Hey, Cody," Carey said outside the bathroom.

"Hey Mom, I made breakfast."

_Eggs, bacon, and muffins,' Zack thought._

"Eggs, bacon, and muffins," Cody said.

'_Knew it,'_ Zack smiled.

"Great sounds good," Carey said.

Zack smiled as he heard his mom's voice, then he snapped back, "Mom." Zack ran out to the living room area. "Mom," Zack barely got it out. There was his Mom right before his eyes, still regular height, skinny, short blonde hair; the way he remembered. He didn't want this moment to end. After 19 years of living without his Mom, Zack wanted to cry. His Mom was right there in front of him.

"Zack, Zack," Carey said snapping her fingers, "you can stop starring."

"Mom," Zack said unsure of his eyes.

"He's been acting weird all morning," Cody said going back to setting the table.

"Zack," Carey said, "don't forget today after school you have to skip basketball practice. I made an appointment to check your eyes again."

Zack remembered this day, only because it was the day he had to get glasses. But he didn't care right now, he was with his Mom again.

"Okay, food's ready," Cody said.

Zack, Carey and Cody sat at the table and ate and talked. Zack could not stop smiling, until Cody mentioned something.

"Hey Mom, can I got out with Max tonight?"

"Zack, you're not going," Care asked.

"Uh, well-"

"No," Cody interrupted, "he's going to have Tapeworm over. Right, Zack?"

Zack looked at his brother who looked at him with pleading eyes. _'Oh yeah, Cody liked Max, I forgot about this. Too bad I married her.' _Zack shook the thought off and said, "Yeah, sure." _'At least _I'll_ spend some time with Mom until they get back.' _

"Okay, that's fine, but you'll have to wait if you want my car," Carey said.

"Thanks, but she's gonna let me driver her car, you know, because she has one," Cody said hinting he needs a car.

"You'll get a car, soon. Now you better leave or you'll be late for school."

"Fine," Cody said getting up, then going to his room. Zack put his plate in the sink after his Mom, then followed her to the TV where she was getting the remote. She turned around and bumped into Zack.

"Whoa, geez Zack," Carey said stepping to the side.

"Sorry Mom."

"Okay, here's your back Zack," Cody threw Zack his bag, "figured you'd forget it."

"Thanks"

"Bye Mom," Cody said leaving.

"Bye, love you"

"Love you," Cody yelled from the hall.

"You better go Zack," Carey said, "you don't want to be late for the first day of school."

'_Oh no,' _Zack thought, _'today's the first day of school, that means Mom died a week from now.'_

"Zack," Care asked snapping her fingers again.

"What?"

"You'd better go."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm not used to early mornings yet. Bye Mom." Zack leaves and Carey goes to the table. Zack comes back in and hugs Carey. "Love you Mom."

"Um, love you too sweetie," Carey hugged Zack back and scooted him out the door, "I'll see you after school.

"Okay, bye Mom," Zack left again. _'I can't wait to see you after school,' _Zack thought.

**Okay there's that chapter. Hope you liked it! It's kind of long, but I write long chapters a lot. R&R **


	4. Day One

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of the characters in it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And yes I'll keep it updated. Since I don't go to regular school, I got time on my hands. So here's another chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Four- 'Day One'**

'_School,'_ Zack thought, _'it's been a long time.'_

"Yo, Zack,"

Zack turned around and saw Tapeworm running up to him. Tapeworm, still tall, skinny, and with bushy hair. Only his close friends still called him Tapeworm sometimes, Zack remembered, but not in public or around girls, but Zack felt an urge to say it. So when Tapeworm got close, "Tapeworm!"

"Dude," Tapeworm said embarrassed grabbing Zack's arm, "it's Owen, you know, my actual name."

"Oh yeah, sorry Tape- I mean Owen." At that time, the bell rang.

"Hey, after school, right before practices," Owen said heading into the school through all of the kids, "the basketball team's gonna mess around with the freshmen. You know, the usual freshmen welcoming."

"Poor freshmen, good thing we're sophomores now," Zack said remembering all the pranks the upper classmen did to Zack and the other freshmen last year.

They got to their lockers in the freshmen hallway where Cody and Max were already putting stuff up. Zack and Owen opened their lockers. Zack smiled as he realized the locker order was always the same. Max, Zack, Cody, then Owen, all the way through high school. The warning bell rang, two minutes to get to class.

"Come one O, let's go, "Max said motioning Owen to come with her.

"I'll see you third period, Max," Cody said waving. Max waved and her and Owen were gone.

"Science right," Zack asked making sure he was right. He remembered everything about his high school years, only because he didn't have his Mom there to help him get through it.

"Yeah, let's go," Cody said as he grabbed his book heading to science, Zack by his side.

Zack was in the empty hallway at his locker. It was only two thirty, but Carey was picking him up early for his appointment at three. He was smiling, despite the fact he knew he was getting glasses, he got to spend all day with Cody, every class. He had only three out of seven classes with Max and Owen. He couldn't wait until tonight, Owen was coming over to just hang out, but he wanted to see Max, his future wife.

"Hey, Zack," Zack looked up, just like he wanted, there was Max right beside him at her locker.

"Hey," Zack said casually, not trying to sound too giddy. "Why are you out early?"

"I have shop last hour. He don't care if we leave all of a sudden."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I have shop fourth period."

Max closed her locker and leaned against it facing Zack. Zack looked at Max, she was beautiful. _'Wow,' _Zack thought. Max had dark brown hair past her shoulders, it was perfectly straight, she grew her bangs out, which just made her more beautiful with her big brown eyes. _'She definitely grew,' _Zack thought as he looked at Max who stood only inches shorter than Zack, with tight jeans and a tight shirt that every guy thought fit her perfectly. _'No wonder I married her.'_

"So I hear you might have to get glasses," Max said getting Zack's attention back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. It sucks."

"Oh well, all the girls will still think _'you're so beautiful'_", Max said imitating the girls she thought were prissy.

Zack smiled. "What," Max asked, "do I have something on me?"

"No, you're perfect." Max gave Zack a confused look. "Perfectly weird," Zack added to cover it up that he loved Max.

"Shut-up," Max gave Zack a little shove. "I'm gonna get back to shop class. See ya later," Max said giving Zack a punch in the stomach, joking.

"Hey!"

"Had to," Max said laughing. "Bye." She went around the corner, out of Zack's view.

"Bye Max." Zack closed his locker and headed to the office to leave. He could still not believe this was happening. _'Second chance,' _he thought smiling.

"Yep, it looks like you need glasses," the eye doctor said to Zack as he took the machine away from his eyes.

"What," Zack asked trying to go along with his second chance.

"Don't worry, since you play sports, you can get contacts," the eye doctor reassured Zack. "But first we have to find the right glasses. We know what you need, so you just need to pick out a pair of glasses and we'll have them ready in about an hour.

"Cool."

"So go pick some out, I'll be back here when you find some."

"Okay," Carey said going out to the front, Zack following.

"How about these," Carey asked holding up a pair of glasses.

"Mom, those are girl glasses."

"What," Carey said looking them over. "No they, oh."

"Yeah," Zack laughed with Carey.

"Hey, try these," Carey handed Zack a pair.

Zack puts them on, they look really good on him. "I don't know Mom…."

A girl walks by and looks at Zack, "Nice glasses." She gives Zack a flirty smile. Zack smiled back.

"You know, I'll take these, Mom."

"I wonder why….," Carey said rolling her eyes. Zack remembered that look, he smiled.

"Let's go, we'll get some ice cream while he gets stuff ready."

"Cool."

"Mom can I take these off yet," Zack asked basically whining. Zack and Carey were in the hall at the Tipton.

"You should get used to them."

"Fine, but once Cody gets home, they're comin' off," Zack said opening the door to their suite.

"Hey Zack," Cody said from the couch, "Whoa, who's the dork now?"

"Shut-up Cody, they're just glasses," Zack said annoyed. "I'm putting my contacts in." Zack went to his and Cody's room. He stopped when he saw Max going through Cody's nightstand.

"Oh, hey Zack."

"Hey." The door closed behind Zack, he jumped.

"Nice glasses," Max said looking up.

"What? Oh," Zack took the glasses off quickly.

"Hey, do you know where Cody put his CDs?"

"Yeah," Zack went over to Max and bent over next to her, "right here." Zack and Max's faces were close.

"Thanks," Max said quietly, taking the CDs.

"Uh, no problem," Zack said quickly standing up. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Zack rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Stupid."

"Zack! Owen's here," Cody yelled to his brother.

"Okay," Zack yelled back taking a second to breathe, then going out to the living room where Cody and Max were getting ready to leave, Owen on the couch.

"Hey man," Owen said.

"Hey," Zack said sitting down on the couch loosely.

"We're gonna go, we'll be back later. Tell Mom."

"Whatever," Zack mumbled.

"Bye guys," Max said.

"Come on Max," Cody said grabbing Max's hand and leaving.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you say Maddie and London were coming back from college for awhile this week?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's something to do. Lets go see if they're here."

"Okay, cool," Zack said shrugging. They leave.

Zack lay on his bed in his dark room. _'One day and it was great'_ He thought.

Cody came in interrupting Zack's thoughts. Zack watched his brother put his CD case on the nightstand, take his shoes off, grab some clothes off his bed and leave. Zack layed there not thinking about anything but Cody and how lucky he was to be his brother. Cody came back in, now wearing shorts and a muscle tank top. "'Night Zack," Cody said slipping into bed.

"'Night Cody." Zack quickly fell asleep, waiting for the next day.

**There was the fourth chapter! Hope you liked it! I'll update more soon! Keep up the reviews, they're good and make me feel good that someone's actually reading my fanfic. lol R&R**


	5. Day Two

_**Sorry I haven't updated in long time, but I've been really busy. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**_

_**Chapter 5- 'Day Two'**_

"Cody, Zack," Carey yelled from outside Zack and Cody's room. They bolted up in their beds rubbing their faces.

Zack looked at the clock, 8:00 AM. "Crap! Cody it's eight!"

"What!"

"Carey comes in their room, "Guys, you're supposed to be gone! I leave you alone for one morning and you don't get up."

"Sorry mom," Zack said.

"Don't say sorry, get going," Carey left the room flustered.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Zack said getting out of his bed quickly.

"Oh thanks."

"Go across the hall. The lock's broken remember?"

"Oh yeah, thanks," Cody grabbed some clothes and left while Zack went to the bathroom.

Zack and Cody rushed in the door to their first period class. Everyone stared at them. They walked over to the teacher's desk and gave her their tardy slips. The teacher motioned for them to take their seats. Zack and Cody went to the two empty seats in the back and sat down.

The girl next to Zack leaned over and whispered, "Nice hair." Zack looked at the girl next to him, Katelynn Stevens.

'_Cody's future wife,' _Zack thought. Zack remembered Katelynn went to the same school as him and Cody since she moved to Boston, the same time Zack and Cody moved to Boston. They were all friends and hung out together sometimes. Katelynn was pretty with her blonde hair in a messy bun from practice that morning, bright blue eyes, big smile and her personality. _'She's perfect for Cody,'_ Zack thought.

"I like the messy hair look," Katelynn let out a small giggle. Zack felt his hair with his hand, it was wet, cold and messy. Katelynn handed him her make-up mirror from her purse, "Here."

"Thanks," Zack said taking the mirror.

"We're still hanging out tonight right," Katelynn asked.

Zack stopped fixing his hair, "Tonight?"

"Yeah, me, you, Max and Cody. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, tonight."

"What time do you want me and Max to be there?"

"Uh, how about seven, my mom will be gone by seven thirty."

"The bell rang and Katelynn and Zack stood up. "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye Zack," Katelynn smiled and left. Zack watched her leave.

'_She's beautiful,' _Zack thought.

"Zack, let's go," Cody said, "only 3 more hours 'til lunch." Zack kept smiling. Cody was more like Zack when they got older, but still had great grades. "Dude, stop smiling, you're making it look like you like Katelynn."

"I do," Zack said still smiling, but realized what he said. "Not, I do not."

"Whatever man," Cody said leaving.

"Or do I," Zack wondered out loud.

"You like her and you know it," Cody said as he and Zack walked down the hall to their suite.

"Katelynn's just a friend," Zack replied unsure of himself.

"They walked into their suite. Maddie and London were sitting on the couch.

"Zack, Cody," Maddie said happily.

"Maddie, London," Cody and Zack said just as happy.

"What are you guys doing here," Zack asked.

"Well we were in New York for basically the whole summer and school doesn't start for a while so," London said.

"So we missed our home, our friends," Maddie finished.

"We missed you too," Cody said.

"Yeah, it's bad enough you go to college in New York, but all the way in Buffalo? It's like, this far away," Zack said using his fingers to show how far away Buffalo and Boston were apart on a map.

"You're so dumb, Zack," Maddie said laughing.

_**Okay, there's half of the chapter. I'm not done with it or anything, so bare with me here. I was so busy I didn't even have time to finish the chapter. More soon! I promise! Thanks for reading! R&R**_


	6. Day Three

_**Disclaimer- I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of the characters. I made up the name Owen for Tapeworm and Mackenzie for Max.**_

_**Okay guys, here's the rest of Chapter 5 and ALL of chapter 6. lol Thanks for the reviews!**_

"You're so dumb Zack," Maddie said laughing.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" London asked as Cody and Zack sat down.

"Having some friends over," Cody replied.

"Oh," Maddie said kind of disappointed, "well we were going to go to dinner."

"Well, we could go to the ice-cream shoppe across the street," Cody said. "Katelynn and Max won't be here until seven."

Carey comes out of the bathroom. "Hey, you're home. Guys, I have to leave right now to pick up my dress for tonight."

"Okay," Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Can you do me one favor?" Carey asked going to the door and opening it. "Can you guys take a shower? You're stinking up the hotel." Carey gave her boys a wink, "Love you."

"Love you."

"How about you guys go take your showers and we'll hang out here for awhile," Maddie said. "Maybe we'll cook you and your girlfriends some food."

"Girlfriends?" Zack asked giving Maddie a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Yeah," London said smiling, "they're your friends and they're girls right?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower now," Cody said leaving the room.

Later in the Martin suite.

"Thanks for coming," Cody said to Maddie and London as they were getting ready to leave, "you should come more."

"Thanks," London said hugging Zack and Cody. "We will."

"Bye you two. We'll be at my house. We'll try and stop by before we go back to New York," Maddie hugged Zack and Cody.

"Okay," Zack said.

The door opens, Max and Katelynn come in.

"Maddie, London!" Max said happily.

"Max!" London and Maddie said just as happy.

"It's nice to see you again," Maddie said, "but we have to go. Bye Max, I'll call you if I come here before we leave."

"You better," Max said hugging Maddie, then London. "Bye"

Maddie and London leave.

"So, are we hanging out here tonight?" Katelynn asked putting her purse on the table.

"Yeah, we got some movies, popcorn, pop, chips, basically all junk food," Zack said grabbing some movies off the TV.

"Sounds good," Max put her purse down and took her coat off.

'_Where did they go?' _Zack thought. He and Katelynn were on the couch watching a movie in the Martin suite. Max and Cody left to go to the lounge to check out the band that was playing. _'Maybe it's a good band.' _Zack paused the movie.

"Hey, it was a good part," Katelynn said.

"Trust me, it's not that good."

"It's scary."

"No, it's supposed to be scary." Zack got up. "Let's go see if the band downstairs is good."

"Okay," Katelynn said getting up, "but we're finishing that movie when we get back."

"Fine, let's go."

Zack opens the door and they step out into the hall. They stop and Katelynn does a surprised/smile and laughs quietly. Zack stands just the same. Max is against the wall with her arms around Cody's neck. Cody's close to Max with his hands on her hips. They're making out.

"Do you think they ever went to see the band?" Zack asked quietly and sarcastically. Katelynn laughs quietly, grabs Zack's hand and goes back into the suite. They start laughing.

"You know, you'd figure someone would tell them to get a room," Katelyn said sitting back down on the couch laughing a little.

"Yeah," Zack replied sitting next to her.

"Let's start the movie."

"Zack turned the lamp off and started to movie again.

"No, no, don't go in the basement stupid!" Katelynn said yelling at the girl in the movie. "Great, she went in the basement."

Zack laughed, Katelynn always got worked up over people in movies, they always do what they're not supposed to do.

"Oh my gosh!" Katelynn yelled as the girl in the movie got knocked down by the bad guy. "I told her."

Katelynn watched through her fingers as the scary parts started happening. She scooted closer to Zack, trying not to be scared. Zack smiled. _'I love scary movies.' _Zack thought. He knew he liked Katelynn, but never admitted it, but tonight he was letting it show. Katelynn jumped when the chainsaw started up. She grabbed Zack's hand and held it tight. Zack put his arm around Katelynn and smiled. Katelynn leaned on Zack, seeming to forget about the movie and her fear, letting comfort take over.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," the man in the movie said.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Zack said imitating the man.

Katelynn laughed, then looked at Zack. Zack looked back into Katelynn's eyes searching for something, anything. He really liked her, a lot, he wanted to kiss her so bad, he wanted to hold her, to be close to her, to be her guy. Zack couldn't help himself, he needed the perfect ending to the perfect day, he leaned in and kissed Katelynn. He lost himself in their kiss, not caring what was going on around him. It was the perfect ending, to the perfect day.

_**That was the rest of Chapter 5. I know it wasn't that good, but hopefully you liked it anyways! Here's the next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 6- 'Day Three'**_

"So, you ready for the game tonight?" Owen asked setting down his tray on the table and sitting next to Cody.

It was already lunch. Zack, Katelynn, Cody, Max and Owen were at a table eating, people talking all around them. The day had gone so well for Zack, he got an A on the pop quiz in math, found five dollars in the school parking lot and had every class with Katelynn, he was definitely ready for the game that night.

"Yeah, it's the first game of the season," Cody said. "We can't lose."

"And I'll be cheering you one, "Max said, "from the stands at least. Cheerleading's not for me." That was true. Max never liked cheerleading, she only danced and played basketball, hockey, soccer, softball and any other sport offered at school, but not cheerleading.

"Never liked cheerleaders anyway," Cody said.

"Hey!" Katelynn said.

"I was kidding!"

"Hey!" Max said.

"You've go to watch what you say dude," Zack said laughing.

"Anyways, coach wants us to stay after school for about half an hour." Owen said getting them back on track.

"Okay," Zack and Cody said together. They looked at each other.

"I love when you two do that," Katelynn said with a smirk.

"I don't," Zack and Cody said. "Stop it!"

Katelynn and Max laugh.

"Hey! Good game," Zack said hugging Katelynn.

"Thanks, it's a good way to start off the season."

"Yeah, but I gotta go. See you after my game."

"Okay, good luck" Katelynn kissed Zack.

"Thanks," Zack left running to the locker room. He joined the basketball team while Katelynn went to the locker rooms to change into her cheerleading uniform.

The music boomed as the boys basketball team ran out of the locker room onto the court. Everyone cheered as they began to wamr up. They did basic lay-ups to start out with. Zack saw Katelynn come out of the locker room. He stared at her blocking out everything around, all he saw was Katelynn more like float than walk out of the locker room towards the rest of the cheerleading squad. She was wearing the same red and white uniform as every girl, but to Zack she was different, she was beautiful. Zack could not believe he was falling in love with Katelynn, he knew he had a crush on her when she moved to Boston and up until now, he let it go. He almost forgot he actually ended up marrying Max and Katelynn married Cody, they were the perfect couples.

"Zack!" a boy on the team yelled as the ball came flying toward him. Zack looked away from Katelynn and to the ball, he put his arms up quick and caught the ball before it hit his face. He went up for the lay up and kisses it off the glass.

"Zack! Cody! Steve!" the coach yelled and motioned the three over to where three of the other players and referees.

Zack and Cody were co-captains for the team. They both worked hard to make co-captains with the only senior on the team, Steve, and they did it. They were actually surprised because there were 8 juniors. They got use it though.

"Cody, cut!" the coach yelled to Cody. It was the fourth quarter, five minutes remaining, they're team winning by one.

"Ball!" Cody yelled to Zack as he clapped his hands. Zack threw him the ball at the three point line. Cody shot it, but before he could even look and see if it went in, a guy from the other team shoved him down with his butt, blocking out too hard on purpose. Cody flew backwards landing a little wrong on his wrist. The referee blew the whistle and told the score keepers the foul. Steve helped Cody up while the guy who pushed him down stood with a smirk on his face. It was Kyle Neil, the most hated player on the basketball team. Anybody who wasn't on his team hated him, he played dirty and got away with it a lot. Cody did not want to back down from the free throws because of his wrist, he wanted to show up Kyle, prove he was better.

Cody walked up to the free throw line as everybody in the crowd kept whistling and clapping and yelling, "Go Cody!"

Everybody lined up on the side, the referee threw Cody the ball. Everybody in the crowd was silent as Cody did his usual thing before shooting, blocking out any sound around him. He brought the ball up and let it fly with a flick of the wrist. It all seemed to go in slow motion to Cody as he watched the ball go though the air, trying to ignore the pain in his wrist. Then, SWOOSH! The crowd whooped and hollered for Cody. Cody couldn't smile, he was trying to focus and get the pain to go away. He made the other two shots too, putting them seven points ahead now with four minutes and thirty second left. That would definitely make Kyle even more mad.

"Nice bro, now hope he fouls you on the 3 point line again," Zack said to his brother as they ran back to the other side of the court.

"Cody!" a kid yelled as he pointed to him. "You're out."

"33," Cody said referring to who he was guarding. Cody sat down hard grabbing a water bottle taking a big drink.

"Good shots, you put us in a good lead," the coach said. "Is you're wrist okay, you fell wrong."

"Yeah," Cody replied putting the bottle back. "Let me back in, we need to win this game."

"Don't get worked up over Kyle and I will."

"Okay." Cody checked in and took the place of a kid on his team.

"Zack, take 10," Cody said as he stood by Zack, "I want 23." Zack did it and that's exactly want Cody wanted, to guard Kyle.

"That kid," the coach said glaring at Cody. "Zack, Cody, switch!"

They didn't listen and the ball was thrown in and the game started again. The ball was passed around a few times, then shot, a miss, Zack and Cody's team with the rebound. Steve headed down the court holding up two fingers, the play.

'_Okay, one minute left, play two, don't lose it,' _Zack told himself. Cody ran across the court and clapped his hands. He had the ball now at the three point line ready to shoot. Thirty seconds left. Cody shot, or was it a shot? No, it was a pass to Zack under the basket. Zack got it, twenty seconds left. He did a power bounce, went up to shoot and SLAM! He was on the ground face down. A gasp from the crowd came out over everything, then silence. Zack layed in shock for a minute, not moving.

"Zack, due, Zack," Cody said kneeled beside him. "You okay?"

Zack rolled over on his back holding his left elbow, blood on his white jersey from his nose. By then the coach was kneeling by Zack next to Cody. The cheerleaders from both teams kneeling, both basketball teams kneeling, crowd silent.

"Zack, can you move?" the coach asked checking him over. "What hurts?"

"My left elbow the most," Zack responded pinching his eyes closed and breathing out.

"Okay, let's get you over to the bench and check it out." The coach helped Zack up slowly. The crowd cheered in respect for Zack.

"Can he shoot?" the referee asked as the coach sat Zack down. "It a technical on 23, someone needs to shoot."

"Uh, Cody! Get over here!" The coach said.

"Yeah coach?"

"Shoot for Zack, we need to make sure we're ahead more so they don't try something."

"Got it."

"All 9 players went to one side of the court, Kyle benched for the technical. Cody took the shots. All three in with ease. Ten seconds left as the play started up.

"10….9….8…." the cheerleaders and crown counted down.

The other team did a failed attempt to shoot, getting the ball taken away from them. Steve took the ball down the court just dribbling in place. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 BUZZ! The crowd cheered for the boys' win. The team shook hands and the opponents left for the locker room as Zack and Cody's team cheered for each other. There was a bunch of high fives, pats on the back and hugs.

Later, the gym's empty except for a few parents and cheerleaders. Zack came out of the locker room with his bag on his right shoulder. He's greeted by Katelynn. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, Zack puts his right arm around her.

"Good game," Katelynn said holding Zack's hand now and walking out of the gym.

"Thanks"

"How's the elbow?"

"Eh, it's okay. Sore for now, but I took some pain killers."

"That' good. Are you taking me home?"

"Yeah, Cody went with Max."

"Good." Katelynn kissed Zack's cheek as they walked out the doors.

'_Another perfect day,' _Zack thought walking out into the cool, crisp, August air.

_**There you go! I hope it was an okay chapter. Thanks for reading! R&R!**_


	7. Day Four

**_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it. So here's another chapter….. Oh and notice it kind of skips around a little. It's all in one day though, but it skips around the times._**

_**Chapter 7- 'Day Four'**_

Zack layed in bed staring at the ceiling. His elbow would not stop hurting, all night he would wake up after rolling on it wrong. This time he couldn't go back to sleep. He looked out the double doors in his room, the moon was just barely lighting up the world outside. It just turned 4:45 AM as Zack rolled his head sideways to see if Cody was awake.

"Cody?" Zack whispered, Cody didn't move. "Cody?" Zack whispered again.

Cody stirred a little in his bed letting out a groan, "What?"

Zack thought for a second about what he wanted to tell Cody. Should he tell him about his second chance? "Nothing."

Cody groaned annoyed at Zack for waking him up. Cody flipped his head to the other side so his face was facing the double doors, he was on his stomach. Zack looked at Cody, moon light peeking through the curtains glowed on Cody's face making it seem like this all wasn't real.

Zack sat up and leaned against the headboard. He needed to do something; he couldn't just lie in bed waiting for the alarm clock to go off. So he got out of bed in his basketball with flames flannel pajama pants and red shirt, slipped on some shoes and went to the lobby without waking up his mom.

The lobby looked different at 5 AM with it only lit up by two lamps on the end tables and the moonlight turning into sun light, showing through the doors. Zack sat down in a chair and leaned back.

"Zack! Cody!" Zack heard a girl voice say loudly in the lobby.

He turned around to see who it was and why she was calling him and Cody. There was nobody in sight. Zack leaned back in the chair.

"Zack, Cody, it's your mom," Zack could hear the girl clearer now, it was Maddie, but nobody was in the lobby. "There was a subway accident."

"She's okay right?" that was definitely Cody.

"Guys, I'm sorry. Your mom's….gone."

Zack closed his eyes and clenched the arms of the chair, the words repeating. "Your mom's gone."

"Stop!" Zack screamed wanting to stop the memory. Zack looked around the lobby, the sun just barely seeping through the glass doors now, empty.

Zack turned at the sound of the manager's room door open and Mr. Moseby appeared. Zack wanted to disappear, he didn't want Mr. Moseby to question him, too late.

"Zack," Mr. Moseby said getting behind the front desk sorting out some papers, "what are you doing down here so early? It's 15 after 5."

Zack stood up, "I couldn't sleep."

"Elbow hurt?"

"How'd you know about my elbow?"

"I know more than you think." Zack gave Mr. Moseby a confused look. "Zack, you've liver here for four years, do you not think I notice you and Cody and what goes on in your lives?"

"I didn't think you cared. I mean when we first moved here you hated us," Zack moved to the front desk and put his hands on it.

"The truth is, I really loved having you two here. Sure you got on my nerves, but I _did _care about you two….a lot. You made me want kids of my own, which I have now."

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby."

"That's Moseby to you."

Zack laughed. "So how old are your kids now? You have two right?"

"Yep. Teagon's three and Tyson's going on two…."

Zack and Mr. Moseby talked for a long time. Zack felt good that Mr. Moseby had always cared about him and Cody. Him and Mr. Moseby became closer after just one talk and Zack was glad.

"Cody, wake up, wake up," Zack said shaking Cody. The sun was out now, it was 6 AM.

"What?" Cody moaned.

"I have something to tell you."

Cody rolled over to look at the clock. "It's 6 in the morning, I could've slept 40 more minutes."

"Oh well, this is really awesome news."

The door opened and Carey came in. "What are you guys doing up so early?"

"I have the same question," Cody said sitting up.

"Okay, well I'm going to get some breakfast. You guys want the usual?"

"Yeah," the boys replied in unison.

Carey left leaving the door open. Zack got up and made sure she left before sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Okay, listen to this, Moseby's making us move."

"What?"

"Yeah, to a bigger suite."

"What? What suite, what floor? How big?"

"I don't know, Moseby wouldn't tell me anything else."

"So, when are we moving?"

"In about three days. Oh no." Zack got wide-eyed. _'Three days, I only have three days.' _

"What?"

"Um, nothing. I guess it just hit me that we'll be leaving this suite that we lived in for four years."

"Yeah, but it's not like we're leaving the Tipton."

"True." That would have made Zack feel better, but knowing that his mom only had three days left and nobody knew, just made it worse.

Zack sat in his usual chair in English, Cody on his left and Katelynn on his right. He usually liked English class, but today he didn't really feel like doing anything. It was only first period, but it was Friday, so they only had half a day, only three classes to get through. Zack was glad of that, but every time he looked at the clock time went slower. Katelynn noticed something was wrong after the fifth time Zack looked at the clock. She passed Zack a note, he didn't notice it, he was lost in thought. Katelynn rolled her eyes.

"Zack," Katelynn whispered. That got his attention and he looked at Katelynn. "What's-," the bell cut her off.

Zack shut the book on his desk with the note in it and left. He didn't want to talk to anyone really; he wanted to talk to his mom or Cody. He wanted to tell Cody about his second chance, but he was afraid that would mess it all up. So Zack just went thought the day being completely quiet and being lost in thought. Katelynn decided to just let it go.

"I'm ordering pizza, what do you want?" Carey asked. It was finally noon and Zack and Cody just walked into the suite.

"Pepperoni," both boys replied.

"Okay," Carey said dialing the number on the phone. "Zack, get some ice and some pain killers for your elbow."

"How'd you know it hurts?"

"I'm your mother."

Zack smiled, he loved it when she knew what was wrong. There was a knock at the door. Zack sat on the couch as Cody answered the door, it was Max.

"Hey, Cody," Max said after kissing Cody on the cheek.

"Hey. My mom's ordering pizza."

"Cool, I haven't eaten yet."

"I know, that game was intense," Max said putting down her cup.

Max, Cody, Zack and Carey were sitting around the table finishing up their pizza.

"Just wait for tonight," Cody said. Cody was taking Max to a college basketball game. "Which if we want to get in before the crowd, we better go now."

"Yeah, good idea. Thanks for the pizza Carey," Max said getting up with Cody.

"Any time. You guys have fun."

"Okay, mom."

"Don't into any trouble"

"We won't, mom."

"Love you."

"Love you," Cody said leaving.

Carey got up and picked up all the empty plates, she got to Zack's. "You done?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna be gone too?"

"Not that I know of. Do you want to do something?"

"Well-"

The door opened and Mr. Moseby appeared. "Carey, we need you at practice. There's going to be a big crowd and our back up singer got sick."

"Yeah, of course. Zack, I want you to stay here and rest your elbow, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay"

"Love you"

"Love you"

Mr. Moseby and Carey left, leaving Zack alone at the table.

"Woo," Zack said being sarcastic. "Now I'm alone….again."

Zack got up and sat on the couch turning on the TV and leaned back. He flipped through the channels. "There's nothing on," he put down the remote on the coffee table. There was Carey's scrapbook. On the cover it said _'Tipton Times'_. Zack smiled as he remembered the book. Carey had started making it when they moved into the Tipton four years ago. Zack picked up the book, set it on his lap and opened to the first page.

There was a picture of Zack, Cody and Carey in front of the Tipton when Zack and Cody were only 11. Next to it was a picture of Zack, Cody and Carey with a married couple. The couple was dressed up, along with Zack and Carey, but Cody was just wearing a red hoody and pants. "Oh, we got grounded big time that night and we still have the million dollar picture." Zack laughed turning the page.

There was a picture of Zack, Cody, Max and Tapeworm with a caption underneath it. _'Sometimes you pick your friends, sometimes they pick you.' _Zack smiled, it was the start of a good friendship for the four. Underneath that picture was one of Cody with a girl, they were standing on the stage in front of a sign that said _'Miss Mini Miss Beauty Pageant' _There was a small picture of Zack and Cody dressed as girls next to it.

Zack laughed, "That'll never happen again."

On the next page was a picture of Max and Zack doing a dance routine wearing matching outfits, caption- _'Dance, Dance USA'_ with another picture of Max and Cody dancing wearing matching outfits. Zack looked through the book showing all these pictures- Zack and Maddie at Maddie's prom, the haunted suite, battle of the bands, Cody's cookie disaster, Kurt coming with a limo, basketball champions, Jesse McCartney staying at the Tipton, Day Care, and Cody taking over the kitchen.

Zack turned the page again and pictures fell out, "Crap."

He put the scrapbook to the side and picked up the pictures, they were of the basketball game the night before. He looked at the one of Cody shooting a free throw, in the crowd he sees the man in white he saw before in the bathroom. Zack stares at the man confused, the man waves. Zack dropped the picture wide-eyed, looks around, rubbed his eyes and picked up the picture to look at it again. The man was gone.

"You should get use to this." Zack turned around and saw the man by the window looking through the scrapbook."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your second chance."

"Okay, so why did you give me a second chance, why not someone else? And why in the heck do I have to like Cody's wife?"

Well," the man disappeared. "You," Zack jumped as he saw the man now sitting next to him on the couch eating an apple. "You seemed to have a lot of things changing around you, mostly bad. Your mom was gone, your brother was gone, your dad was in another country, your son was very sick, you-"

"Okay stop, I get it." Zack didn't want to remember all those things, they were bad. He had a second chance now, he wanted to change everything and make it so he had everyone he loved by his side when he was older.

"No, Zack," the man interrupted Zack's thoughts, "you can't change it, it's the rules."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know a lot of things." Something beeped, the man got a pager out of his pocket. "Whoa, sorry, I have to go do something."

"But-"

"I'll send someone over."

"Who?"

"A good friend of mine."

"Don't mess with my head."

"I'm not. Your mom's coming, I've got to go."

"But wait," Zack blinked and the man was gone.

Care came in. "Mom," Zack said.

"Zack," Carey said imitating Zack as she put her keys down.

"Why are you back, it's only been like ten minutes."

"Mr. Moseby was showing me some suites. Apparently someone's moving in and he wanted me to help him decide which one would fit a family of three with two boys."

"Oh," Zack had a smirk on his face, "well which one did you choose?"

"Well," Carey sat down next to Zack, "he told me they were special and could have any suite, so I told him the one with two bedrooms and two bathrooms on this floor."

"Good choice, mom. They'll love it."

"I would hope so, I spent ten minutes alone with Moseby talking about décor."

Zack laughed, Carey had no idea that the suite was for this family of three. He was happy the rest of the day, he spent every minute with Carey talking about anything and everything, watching TV, playing games and waiting for Cody to get home.

'_I'm changing my future,' _Zack thought lying in bed that night, _everything's going to change because of me.'_

_**Okay, there you go! Hope you like it! More soon. R&R**_


	8. Day Five

Okay! I'm back. Sorry that it took so long. I read the reviews, thanks! And to answer your question, or statement, or whatever, rollercoaster13, the whole part of the beginning of the story takes place when Zack is 16, except for chapters two and three. And the only reason why Zack isn't really confused is because he's in a 16 year old kid's body and he only has that knowledge of a 16 year old, he still remembers stuff from the future though.

**Here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 8- 'Day Five'**

**_This chapter might be a little confusing at first. It starts out in Zack's dream, so remember that, it's only a dream, but it's real in the future. Did that make sense? lol Just read!_**

"Daddy, don't leave," Declan said scared.

It was 19 years into the future. Declan, Zack's 11 year old son was lying on a hospital bed being wheeled down the hall.

"I'll be here when you get back, you'll be fine."

"Dad, I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared, but I'll be right here. I love you Declan."

"I love you too Dad."

Zack watched as the nurses rolled Declan into surgery.

"Zack, wake up," Carey said as she picked up some dirty clothes off the floor.

Zack opened his eyes, it was Saturday morning. He rolled over as Carey opened the double doors. The cool breeze calmed Zack from the dream, he breathed in the fresh air.

"Who's Declan?" Carey asked.

Zack looked at Carey surprised, "What?"

"You must have been dreaming about something, you were talking in your sleep."

"Oh. Where's Cody," Zack asked changing the subject.

"He's downstairs. Katelynn called earlier, I told her to come over at three."

"What time is it?"

"Two o'clock."

"Oh thanks Mom."

"That's what I'm for. She's helping me with my scrapbook, so we're going to get some stuff at the mall."

"Great, my mom's hanging out with my girlfriend."

"Get over it and take a shower. You're going with Cody," Carey left the room closing the door.

Zack got out of his bed and walked outside on to the balcony and leaned on the railing. The wind was blowing slightly as Zack closed his eyes and put his head down. _'This is getting hard,' _Zack thought to himself.

"I can't believe mom's letting us pick out our own car," Cody said excited.

Cody and Zack were in a car lot looking at all the cars.

"I know, but too bad we have to share one."

"Hey, one of us can always use mom's car."

"As in one of us, you mean you."

"No, I was talking about you. Now let's find a car, a good one."

Zack and Cody looked around and saw one they liked.

"Zack, look at that one," Cody said pointing at a car in front of them.

It was a black four door Grand Am GT with a red pinstripe. Zack and Cody walked over to it.

"This is nice," Zack said. Zack remembered this car, it was their first car. _'Wait, we almost didn't get it,' _Zack thought. "Cody, we have to call mom right now."

"Why? Maybe there's a better car."

"There's not, trust me. This one is under $9,000, it's never been wrecked before and it's got all the stuff we need."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

Zack looked in the window at himself, _'Why did I just say that?' _Zack asked himself. He needed to cover it up some how. "Uh, I've been looking," that was off the top of his head all right.

"Whatever," Cody said pulling out his mom's cell phone, "I'll call mom."

"So you guys want that car?" Carey asked. Carey, Zack, Katelynn and Cody are back in the suite.

"Yeah it's awesome," Cody said getting a drink from the fridge.

"Okay, I'll make an offer after supper. Katelynn are you staying?"

"Thanks, but we're having my grandma over at seven," Katelynn replied.

"Well, did you know it's six thirty?" Zack asked pointing at the clock.

"Shoot, I have to go. Bye guys!" Katelynn said grabbing her purse off the table and getting up.

"Wait," Zack said as he got up.

"What?"

Zack kissed her cheek. "Bye."

"Bye," Katelynn said leaving.

"Mom, I'm gonna go talk to Esteban," Cody said walking to the door.

'_Esteban?' _Zack asked himself. Zack thought about the name, Esteban, Esteban? Esteban! Zack remembered Esteban, the bell hop. He always called him and Cody little blonde peoples, but he couldn't remember if he was still a bell hop.

"Where's he at?" Zack asked trying to sound casual.

"Probably in his office right now. I want to catch him before he leaves," Cody said wanting to leave.

"Be back by seven fifteen," Carey yelled to the boys as they left.

Esteban was at his desk filing some papers when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Esteban said not looking up from the papers.

Zack and Cody walked in. "Hey Esteban," Cody said sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

Esteban looked up, Zack looked at him. He had dark brown hair that was short, brown eyes and dark skin, as always. "Hey Cody, hey Zack. Do you guys need anything?"

"No, just wanted to see what you were doing," Cody said.

"Oh, well I guess I'm just filling out some paper work for Moseby. Being assistant manager is tough."

"Yeah, but isn't that what you wanted?" Cody asked.

Zack sat down in the chair next to Cody. He remembered now, Esteban worked his way up to assistant manager for years and now he was. Zack remembered Cody trying to get everybody to reach their dreams, Esteban ended up having a Texas accent. Zack listened to Esteban, his accent was almost completely gone.

"All done, finally," Esteban said putting down the pen he was using. "I've got to run these to Moseby's office."

"Yeah, we have to go eat dinner," Cody said.

"Zack, you didn't say much," Esteban stacked the papers and got up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess it's just my stomach, I'm really hungry."

"Well you better get some food then. I'll see you guys later, come to my office more often, I could use the company."

"We will," the boys said together.

Zack and Cody sat on the couch after supper while Carey did dishes in the background. There was a knock at the door.

Carey looked up, "Boys, can one of you get that?"

Cody got up and opened the door. "Hi, is your mom home?" Mr. Moseby asked holding his 1, almost 2 year old, with the 3 year old holding his leg.

"Uh, yeah, come in, she's doing dishes."

"Cody!" Teagon said excited letting go of her dad's leg and jumping into Cody's arms.

"Hey Teagon," Cody said taking her over to the couch and sitting down.

"Carey, do you mind watching Teagon and Tyson? My mom's sick and I need to go to her and my wife's working late at the station."

"Yeah, I'd love to. They can stay over if they'd like, I'm not busy," Carey said putting a plate on the drying rack.

"Thank you so much Carey. Here's my keys," Mr. Moseby took out some keys form his pocket. "If they need anything from home, Teagon knows where everything is. Thanks again Carey."

"Anytime. Tell Cat she doesn't have to pick the kids up until morning."

"Okay, thanks. Tyson, Daddy's got to go now," Mr. Moseby went to the couch and put Tyson on the couch. "I'll be back tomorrow. Bye Teagon, bye Tyson, I love you."

"Love you daddy," they both said together. Mr. Moseby kissed their foreheads and left.

"So mom, where is Tysong going to sleep?" Zack asked.

"We'll get the crib from the day care room," Carey said drying off her hands with a dish towel. "Teagon, do you want to go with me to get you and your brother some clothes?"

"I want Cody and Zack to take me," Teagon said.

"Okay, I'll watch Tyson," Carey said.

"Or do you want to come with us T?" Zack asked tickling Tyson.

Tyson laughed and held his arms up wanting Zack to pick him up.

"I'll take that as a yes," Zack stood up with Tyson in his arms.

"We'll be back in no time," Cody said getting the keys off of the counter.

"You need the house keys," Carey said right before they left. "Here. Be careful please."

"We will," Cody, Zack and Teagon said leaving.

Zack lied in bed in his and Cody's dark room. Cody was fast asleep in his bed. Zack rolled over and looked at Teagon on the floor between his and Cody's beds all cuddled up with her blanket and stuffed animal. She didn't want to sleep in the living room or a bed, so she got her blanket, pillow and stuffed animal and slept on the floor. Zack smiled at the innocent face, thinking of his own daughter Teagon. His daughter had curly brown hair, with big blue eyes and a wide smile. _'She's beautiful,' _Zack thought. Max and Zack loved the name Teagon. Zack's smile faded, there was a reason they named their daughter Teagon, they named her after Mr. Moseby's Teagon. Zack didn't want to think of the reason why. He rolled over on his back and starred at the ceiling. _'Why am I here?' _Zack asked himself. He thought he wanted a second chance, but now it was too hard, too painful. He didn't know how he was going to save his mom, he only had two days left.

'_Wait, me and Cody were at school when she left to see the car and pay for it. We got home and she called,' _Zack thought about it. _'Fake sick, that's it! Make mom stay at the hotel and not leave,'_

Zack smiled at his plan. He really hoped it would work, he got this second chance and he was going to do all he could to make it good. Zack closed his eyes and let the dreams come alive.

_**Okay, there was chapter 8! Hope you liked it! R&R More soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Day Six The Plan Starts

**Thanks for the reviews again! I love getting reviews! Here's the next chapter, it's not as good, but I hope you like it. It's kind of long too, sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'. But I do own the plot and the characters I made up.**

Chapter 9- 'Day Six- The Plan Starts'

"Zack," a small voice said. Zack rolled over in bed to see Teagon standing there, blanket in hand. "Zack?"

"Yeah, Teagon?" Zack asked sleepily.

"Breakfast is ready."

Zack looked at the clock, "Teagon, it's six AM."

"So…." Teagon gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Zack said getting out of bed. He scooped up Teagon and they went to the living room.

Zack breathed in the smell of bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns (which is what I had for breakfast, lol) as he sat next to Cody and Tyson on the couch.

"So who made food?" Zack asked.

"Moseby," Cody said.

"So where's he at?"

"Getting some milk for Tyson and Teagon with mom."

"I'm going to take a shower," Zack said getting up.

Zack turned the water off, then grabbed the towel off the floor. He towel dried his hair, then put it around his waist and went to the sink.

"You can't change it you know," a voice said behind Zack.

Zack knew who it was, he was expecting him. "You keep saying that, but you won't tell me why I can't,' Zack said turning around to see the man in white.

"It's the rules," the man said.

"Who plays by the rules? I got this second chance and I want to do something with it. You have to help me."

"I can't do that, I'll lose my job."

"What job? You go around telling people they can't change what's supposed to happen."

"Look, all I know is is if you change it, something in your future will change. I don't know what, but something will change. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with this."

"But aren't you supposed to help me?"

"I can only give you guidance, Zack."

"Well you're not doing a very good job. I don't even know your name."

"Bond, James Bond."

"Ha,ha, really, what's your name?"

"That's it, Bond James Bond, but people call me Jim."

Zack looked at the man who looked serious, then cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up all you want," the man said rolling his eyes.

"So you're name is," Zack laughed again, "your name is Bond Bond?"

"Yeah, so"

Zack laughed again. "Man, I really needed that, thanks."

"Yeah whatever. I have to go now."

"No, you always leave quick. I have more questions."

"Well how about I have someone else come later. Maybe she can answer your questions."

"She?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"What do you-"

The man was gone before Zack could finish, leaving Zack alone in the bathroom.

"He always has to do that," Zack shook his head and turned back to the mirror. He brushed his teeth, then went to his room and put some clothes on.

Zack walked out of his room with shorts and a T-shirt on. Carey, Mr. Moseby, Cody, Teagon, Tyson and Mr. Moseby's wife, Cat, were eating breakfast.

"Hey, Zack," Carey said, "want some breakfast?"

"Not really, but thanks," Zack said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Carey asked.

"For a walk, I need some fresh air," Zack answered before closing the door.

Zack walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. He looked around, for being 7:15 AM the Tipton was busy. He looked to the candy counter; there was a girl about his age with curly brown hair and green eyes flipping through a magazine. _'She's not the same as Maddie,' _Zack thought. Zack brushed the thought away and walked outside. He breathed in the morning air of Boston. The streets were busy as usual and so were the sidewalks, so Zack caught a bus. He took a seat towards the back and relaxed in the seat. He looked out the window at all the people and felt his eyelids get heavy. Zack let his eyes close and drifted off without know where his dreams might take him.

"Come on, Dad," Teagon Martin said as she ran out into the snow.

Zack looked around; he was in the backyard of his house when he was 34. There was snow everywhere; seven kids were playing in the snow. Zack figured out who they were by their laughs, Addie, Declan, Teagon, Lane, Paige, Caleb and Payden, all dressed in warm clothes and fluffy hats.

A snowball hit Zack on the shoulder. "Come on bro!" Cody said running with the kids.

"You did not just throw that," Zack said smiling.

Another snowball hit Zack. "Come on Dad!" Addison yelled at Zack.

"Oh, you're asking for it girl!" Zack ran to the kids throwing snow everywhere.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Zack opened his eyes and sat up.

"Can I sit here?"

Zack looked up. There was a woman in her thirties with a white business suit on. "Yeah, it's not taken," Zack said then looked back out the window.

"You look down," the woman said sitting down. "What's on your mind?"

Zack looked at the woman, "It's hard to explain."

"I think I have an idea."

"Trust me, you don't." Zack slouched down and looked out to window.

"It must be hard, but you're a smart person, you'll figure out a way to save her."

Zack looked at the woman confused.

"This is my stop. Good luck, Zack,"

Zack watched the woman get off the bus in surprise. He looked out the window and spotted her white suit out of everyone. She smiled and waved, then walked down the sidewalk as the bus drove the other way. Zack kept his eyes on her, trying to figure out who she was, and why she talked to Zack and how she knew about saving someone. Zack looked away for a second, then back, the woman was gone.

"Maybe she can answer your questions," Zack remembered the man in white, or Jim, saying earlier.

"Her," Zack said. "Man in white, woman in white. That was her." Zack smiled, just hearing the woman say he could do it, _he _could save his mom, just have him an idea.

Zack walked into the Tipton and looked around, it was busy as usual, people were walking around every direction, a couple was asking the lady at the side desk questions, a few people were getting some candy and magazines at the candy counter, and some people were checking in.

"Hey, Zack," Esteban said passing Zack.

"Esteban, wait," Zack said following Esteban. "Can I use your office?"

"Sure, of course, but don't delete anything from my computer."

"I won't. Thanks, Esteban."

**Sorry guys, it's not the entire chapter. I'll update soon with the rest of this chapter and chapter 10. It's a two in one deal, lol. R&R**


	10. One Chance

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'The Suite Life' but I do own the characters I make up and the plot.**

"It all starts here," Zack said turning on Esteban's computer.

He pulled out a CD and set it on the desk. He opened the internet and typed some site in.

"I can't believe my nephews did this," Zack said remembering what Cody's twins', Caleb and Payden did. When Caleb and Payden were five, they didn't want to go to school one day, so they got on the internet and copied someone vomiting on a CD and acted like it was them in the bathroom. It was pretty clever for a pair of five year olds, just like Cody and Zack.

Zack opened a sound file, the sickening sound of someone vomiting came through the speakers.

Zack turned the speakers off quickly, "Okay, yeah, that'll work."

"Zack, supper's ready," Carey called to her son as she sat some plates down on the table where Cody was already sitting. Zack came out of his and Cody's room moping. He sat down next to Cody.

"Zack, are you feeling okay?" Carey asked setting a plate of chicken in the middle of the table.

Zack looked at the food like he was going to puke, "Not now." He got up and ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Zack?" Carey asked worried.

Zack quickly shut the door and locked it. He pulled the CD out of his pocket and put it in the CD player Cody uses in the mornings, lifted up the toilet seat and got out the bag of mushed up pizza from the night before. He pushed play on the CD player and started dumping the pizza into the toilet, almost making himself really puke.

"Zack?" Carey asked on the other side of the door.

Zack let the CD go for another second, then turned if off and let out a weak, "Yeah."

"Let me in, Zack, please," Carey said.

Zack flushed the toilet, threw away the bag, then opened the door.

Carey looked Zack over, "Are you okay?"

"Define okay," Zack said. He closed and locked the door quickly and turned the CD back on.

"You get some sleep okay?" Carey said to Zack as he lie in bed. "If you feel better you can go to school tomorrow, but let's not push it."

"Okay."

"Good night, love you."

"Love you." Zack watched Carey close the door slowly. Zack sat up and leaned against the wall, he didn't like lying to his mom, but if it meant saving her life, he had to. He tried to keep his drooping eyes open, he didn't want to have another dream about his past, or future, or whatever it was, he was too confused. For the first time in his second chance, he wasn't sure if he could save his mom, he wasn't sure if he could save his brother, he wasn't even sure he would get to see his kids again. Zack wasn't sure he wanted this second chance.

**That was the rest of Chapter 9! Hope you liked it. Now on to Chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10- 'One Chance'**

Zack sat on the counter in the bathroom with his head down. Today was the day he _had_ to save his mom, but it was only four in the morning. He couldn't sleep at all, just thinking about what could happen made him sick. He thought he would just fake sick, but now it was really getting to him. How could he pull this off?

"Dude, open the door," Cody said quietly. "I have to pee."

Zack looked up at the door. _'Great,' _Zack thought, _'all I need is some time to think and he has to pee.'_

"Thanks," Cody said hurrying to the toilet after Zack opened the door.

"Yeah," Zack said letting the door close and sat back on the counter.

"Why are you up so early anyways?" Cody asked while going to the bathroom.

"My stomach is bothering me."

"Really?" Cody asked flushing the toilet. "Or do you just not want to go to school for some reason?"

"Both I guess." It was true, he didn't feel good now because he was nervous and he didn't want to go to school because he _had _to save his mom.

"Hand me a towel," Cody turned off the faucet while Zack got him a towel. "So, why don't you want to go to school?"

Zack thought about it, should he just tell Cody now, or not tell him at all? "It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"No, I can't. I'm going to the ballroom," Zack got off the counter and started to leave.

Cody grabbed Zack's arm, "You've been acting weird all week, what's with you?"

Zack stopped and turned around. Cody looked Zack in the eyes not letting go of him, searching his eyes, trying to find something, anything.

"Let go, you don't have to know everything," Zack said jerking away from Cody's grip.

"Zack, what is wrong with you?" Cody asked grabbing Zack's arm again.

"Cody, stop! This is all your fault anyways. So just leave me alone."

Cody stared at Zack hurt, then let go of his arm. "Fine," Cody said kind of hurt.

Zack left the bathroom not waking up his mom on the sofa bed.

"God I'm so stupid!" Zack said mad at himself for getting mad at Cody. Zack sat down on the one-step stage in the ballroom with his head in his hands. He didn't mean to get mad at Cody, he was just confused and frustrated and he took it out on Cody. It wasn't all Cody's fault, nothing was, it was Zack's, he wanted a second chance.

"I need to do something," Zack said. "God," Zack said frustrated and got up. _'What do I do now?' _Zack asked himself as he paced the stage.

Zack stopped suddenly, grabbing his forehead with his fingers in pain. He let go and breathed out, "Whoa." Zack started pacing again, but the pain came back and Zack grabbed his forehead again, this time not letting go. He closed his eyes and started to breathe faster, he could feel his heart start to pound harder and quicken. He opened his eyes and the room started to spin, then black.

**Okay, this part will be mostly in Zack's POV. His POV is italasized….**

_Where am I? Why's is so dark? Why does my head hurt?_

"He'll wake up soon, it's only mild."

"Why did he fall?"

_Mom, is that you? Mom? Who fell? What's only mild? Somebody tell me something._

"Zack, turn around," a voice said.

Zack turned around, it was the man in white. "What's going on?"

"You fell."

"I fell? Where am I then?"

"You're at the hospital, in a partial coma."

"What?"

"Don't worry, He'll let you wake up when you can. For now, rest, you need it."

"I'm guessing you're leaving me."

"For now. I always come back."

"Yeah, I know, but what do I do?"

"Rest up."

Zack felt something move his body, then stop. He heard voices talking, but he couldn't make them out, it was all dark again and his head hurt. He tried moving, but he couldn't, it hurt.

"I'm right here, Zack," Zack heard someone say.

_Mom, Mom, I'm here too. Mom can you hear me? Don't leave, I'm scared, it's dark and my body hurts. Mom? _Zack listened, but he couldn't hear anything, it was silent. He felt something take his hand and brush the hair of out his eyes, he knew it was his mom. He felt comforted, but he wanted to hear Cody's voice.

"Mom? Zack heard a weak, small voice say from beside him.

_Cody, is that you? What's wrong?_

"Mom, I know this'll sound weird, but can I talk to Zack alone?"

_No, wait, every time he wants to talk to me alone, it's because he's mad. Mom stay, mom, no, stay._

The door shut.

_Ow, what was that? My ears are ringing._

A chair screeched along the floor.

_Stop! God why is my head ringing?_

"Zack, if you can hear me," Cody said, then pausing.

_Cody, I can hear you, keep talking, please. Cody? Cody? Cody please say something._

"I'm sorry…for whatever I did, I'm sorry. I don't care what I did, but I'm sorry. I never realized until today how quick someone can just leave your life….your world. When I saw you on the ground, not moving, barely breathing and blood on the floor, I couldn't move, I stopped breathing, I…."

_Cody? Say it, you want to say something, just say it._

"I….I walked in the ballroom, it's like I could feel something, pain, my head started pounding and I couldn't breathe. It was, I don't know, it was weird. I've never felt it before, ever. I don't know what you're feeling right now thought, if you're feeling anything."

_Cody, I don't know either._

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

_Co, it's not, it's not your fault. I want to wake up now. I want to wake up!_

"I'm sorry, Zack."

_Don't be, Cody, you didn't do anything. Ahh, stop screeching the chair. Cody, are you still here? Cody?_

The door closed.

_Cody? Cody, come back! Cody! It's not your fault!...Cody, come back._

Zack was helpless, he couldn't move, speak, or see. He felt alone, he wanted this to all go away, go back to normal, but what was normal? He wasn't supposed to be here, to be 16 again. He felt like crying, but he couldn't even do that, he couldn't do anthing.

Zack felt something flow into him, it made him shiver. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't, it hurt. He focused on his hand, he wanted to move, he didn't like feeling helpless. Zack told his hand to move, he could feel his fingers tingle, then his hand, and up to his arm. It moved. Zack smiled inside feeling his hand move again. He wasn't helpless, he just needed to try.

"Zack, are you waking up?" Zack heard a voice say. Zack didn't recognize this voice, but it was soft like his mom's and had a caring tune to it. "Zack, I'm going to take you hand."

Zack felt the lady take hold of his hand; her skin was soft and smooth.

"I need you to listen to me," she said sweetly. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand."

Zack focused again, he squeezed her hand slightly, she almost couldn't feel it.

"Good. Now I'm nurse Autumn Baker, I'll be watching you until you leave, and don't worry, you're doing great. You're waking up sooner than you were supposed to. Do you want your mom and brother to come in? Squeeze my hand twice for yes and once for no."

Zack squeezed her hand once.

"No? Are you sure? Do you want on in here?"

Zack squeezed Autumn's hand twice.

"Okay, who? Your mom?"

Zack squeezed Autumn's hand once.

"Oh, well then I'll get your brother, but I have to tell your mom you're awake. I'll be right back.

Autumn left Zack's side to get Cody.

_I need to wake up more. I have to let Cody know it's not his fault, nothing's his fault. But I can't even talk still! Zack, wake up, tell everything to wake up._

"Zack?" Cody said walking into the room.

_Cody, Cody! It's not your fault! Ow, don't make loud noises. Ow, stop!_

"Ow! Zack….did I just feel your pain again?"

_I don't know Cody._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Zack I'll be careful next time."

_No, Cody, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I didn't even know. Don't be careful, do whatever you want._

"The nurse told me what to do. Squeeze twice for yes and once for now. Does your head hurt when there's loud sounds?" Cody asked after taking Zack's hand.

Zack squeezed Cody's hand twice.

"Okay, I'll tell the doctor. Why did you want me and not mom? Sorry, you can't answer that. Sorry, my fault."

Zack squeezed Cody's hand once, hard.

"No? No what? Crap, sorry."

Zack squeezed Cody's hand once again.

"I don't get it, Zack. I'm sorry."

_Cody! Stop saying sorry! There's nothing for you to be sorry for. Wake me up! Wake me up! Zack, wake yourself up!_

"Zack, I'm going to get mom, she wants to see you."

Zack squeezed Cody's hand once. _Cody, don't go. I'm going to wake up! Give me a minute!"_

"Zack?"  
Zack focused really hard on his vocal cords. He wanted to tell Cody it wasn't his fault. He wanted Cody to be the first person to see when he woke up.

"C-Cody?" Zack whispered very quiet. _'Did I say it?'_

"Did you say my name? Zack? Talk."

It's, it's not your fault, Cody," Zack said a little louder.

"You talked. You're awake."

"Cody, listen."

"I'm listening, Zack."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

"Yes it is. You said it was, and there was something wrong with you this week."

"No, Cody."

Zack winced as the door closed.

"Mom, loud noises hurt."

"What? Hurt?" Carey asked confused.

"Zack's head."

"Oh, Zack, I'm sorry honny. Are you in any pain? I'll get anything for you, anything you need, Zack."

Zack winced again as the door closed.

"Hello everybody. I hear someone's awake," Dr. Hecter said cheerfully.

_I won't be will all the noises._

"I'm going to do a quick check up and you can take him home in a…."

Zack didn't care what else the doctor had to say, he heard 'home' and that's all he wanted. He let himself fall asleep, getting the sleep he lost all the late nights and early mornings he's been having.

**I know it wasn't very good, but I hope you liked it anyway. Next chapter soon! R&R**


	11. Healing

**Sorry for taking awhile, but here's chapter 11! It's kind of short, but there'll be more soon!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'The Suite Life' or any of the characters, except the ones I make up. And I own the plot and all the ideas.**

**Chapter 11- 'Healing'**

Zack opened his eyes, he was standing in a totally white room, nothing around, no doors, no windows.

"Nice, Zack."

Zack turned, the man in white, Jim, was standing before him once again. Zack was confused this time.

"Yeah, you have a way with things," it was the woman from the morning, on the bus.

Now Zack was really confused. What were they doing here? What was Zack doing here?

"What do you mean?" Zack asked confused.

:You changed your future without changing anything," Jim said.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you 'fell'," the woman air quoted fell, "off the stage and got hurt. Your mom never took a subway." The woman smiled.

"So, she's fine, she's not….dead?"

"Nope, she's alive and well," Jim said.

"Wait, why did you air quote fell?" Zack asked looking at the woman suspiciously.

"Well….okay, so I helped you out a little. I got info from Jim and found out your story."

"You helped me? Why?"

"Because she's a softy."

"Hey, you helped too, Jim."

Zack smiled, "Thanks, whoever you are. But can I see my mom now?"

"You bet, Zack. She's waiting," the woman smiled.

"Thank you."

Zack opened his eyes, this time he saw his and Cody's room. He was back, he was home.

"Mom," Zack said sitting up quickly. Zack layed back down just as quick in pain. His head started to spin and pound. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Get up, Zack, mom's waiting," Zack told himself.

Zack sat up slowly, head still pounding, and uncovered his legs. He was wearing his red, plaid, flannel pants, white socks and a black shirt. He moved his legs off the bed and sat for awhile, trying to get his head to stop pounding.

Zack's head was still pounding, but he needed to see his mom to believe she was a ive, to believe he had saved her. He got up, almost falling over from the dizziness that took over, but he steadied himself enough to get to the door.

Zack stopped and looked sideways, there was a desk. _'Where's Cody's bed?' _Zack thought. Zack turned around, holding himself up with the door. He saw only one bed, one dresser, a desk, a nightstand, a door and some of Zack's stuff in boxes. He was definitely at the Tipton still, the wall color was the same and there was double doors that were opened to a balcony.

Zack turned back around slowly and opened the door. The room was set up like their living room, but it was bigger and had four doors leading the somewhere.

Something moved in the room next to Zack's. Zack turned a little too fast, making himself almost fall over again. He steadied himself against the door, then opened it. It was another room like Zack's, but it had all Cody's stuff in boxes in it. Zack looked at the bed, he saw Cody's face buried in the pillow.

'_What's going on?' _Zack thought. He closed the door and leaned back on it. His head was pounding even harder now, he closed his eyes to relax. He opened his eyes when he heard a door open.

Carey came in the door on the far right wall carrying some boxes. She set the boxes on the ground and closed the door. Zack clenched his teeth, his ears started ringing. "Zack, you're awake," Carey said almost surprised.

Zack starred at his mom, she _was _alive, the hospital wasn't a dream, Jim and the woman on the bus weren't lying. Zack did it, he had saved his mom. Zack let a tear fall, he couldn't help it, he couldn't tell if it was from the pain and dizziness or the fact that his mom was alive.

"Zack, what's wrong sweety?" Carey asked worried as she made her way to Zack.

Zack let more tears fall and Carey got more worried for her son. "Sweety, tell me what's wrong. Does you head hurt, your ears, what?"

Zack looked at his mom with tearful eyes. "I love you, mom," Zack choked out through the tears.

Carey started to cry seeing her son like this. She hugged Zack, Zack hugged back. "I love you too, Zack."

**Okay everybody, there's only one more chapter left! Then this part is finished, but there's going to be a part two. It'll tell about life after Zack saved his mom, and what happened between that time. And we can't forget about Cody, his chance is next! lol So keep reading and look for the second part after Chapter 12. I'll name it Second Chance: The Other Chance. Kind of lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. If you have an idea, tell me! I'll totally give you credit! R&R**


	12. Together

_**Here you go!**_

_**Chapter 12- 'Together'**_

Zack layed in his bed, it was two days after he got out of the hospital. He was listening to Cody and Carey in the living room.

"I'll be gone for the whole day," Carey said.

"Okay, mom," Cody said distracted, probably by the TV.

"Make sure when you unpack today you put everything somewhere neat. And that doesn't mean throw it somewhere."

Mr. Moseby had told Carey about her and the boys moving the night before Zack was in the hospital. Carey had started moving stuff that day.

The Martins were happy with their new suite, in fact, they got two. Mr. Moseby wanted the Martin family to have the perfect home, even if it meant still living at the Tipton. Zack and Cody basically had their own suite, with two bedrooms, a bathroom and a mini-kitchen and the living room part together. Carey had the adjoining suite with Zack and Cody, it was perfect for Carey, she now had her own room, bathroom and living room and mini-kitchen.

"You'll have to order pizza or something," Carey said. "Make sure Zack takes his medicine, and please, no loud noises, he still needs to rest."

"Okay. Bye, mom," Cody said.

Zack rolled over on his back after he heard the door close quietly behind Carey. There was a knock at his door, then Cody came in.

Cody put down the box he had on Zack's empty desk, "Hey, are you up to some unpacking?"

Zack sat up, "Cody, have you ever had a big secret that wasn't something somebody could believe?"

"No," Cody said sitting on Zack's bed, "because I didn't get what you just said."

Zack thought about how, of if he was going to tell Cody about why he was acting weird all week. "Never mind, let's unpack."

"Okay, but you have to stop acting weird, and I know you're better enough to unpack your own stuff." Cody said with a smirk.

Zack smiled, he didn't need to tell Cody, everything was fine the way it was, he had his whole family with him. Everything he needed was with him, Cody, Carey, Mr. Moseby and his family, Maddie, London and the Tipton, his home.

The phone rang, Cody got off Zack's bed and went to the living room. Zack got out of bed and changed into some shorts and a long sleeve shirt.

Cody came back in, "That was mom, she wants us to meet her in the lobby."

"What for?"

"I don't know, but she said she'll be here in ten minutes. Come on, she sounded really happy."

"Okay, okay, chill!"

Zack and Cody sat in the lobby bored. "How long ago did Mom call?" Zack asked laying on the chair sideways with his head hanging over the side.

"Um," Cody looked at his watch, "about an hour ago."

"Subway's probably slow again."

"Zack I'm worried."

"Cody, don't worry, she's probably just late." Zack reassured Cody.

Zack got wide-eyed, this was the exact conversation him and Cody had the day Carey's accident happened.

"Zack! Cody!" Maddie said running to them through the hotel doors. Zack and Cody sat up quickly.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Cody asked Maddie as she caught her breath.

"Zack, Cody, it's your Mom."

Zack froze, starring at Maddie. The room started to spin and his head started pounding. _'No, no, no,' _Zack thought. _'She's supposed to live. I saved her.'_

"Come on, she's outside," Maddie said as she grabbed Zack and Cody's hands.

They ran outside, Zack and Cody stopped; there was a black Grand Am GT parked on the side of the street, Carey was in it.

"Happy late birthday, boys!" Carey yelled excited.

Cody ran to the car and hopped in it. Zack stood frozen, head still pounding. _'She's here, _

_mom's here,' _Zack thought.

"Come on, Zack! We're going for a drive!" Cody said excited.

Zack smiled and got in the car.

"Now, let's go. We're all together in you new car," Carey said starting the car up.

"Together," Zack repeated smiling.

The Martin family drove off together through Boston, together. They were all Zack needed, all he had, all he wanted, all his life.

**_THE END! I'm not kidding either. This is the end to Second Chance…..Part one. So there's going to be a part two! It will be called Second Chance II: Life Goes On. Which I give credit to _**ARandomKid **_for the title._** **_Thanks for the good title ARandonKid! I couldn't think of anything! So be on the look out for Second Chance II: Life Goes On. I'll post soon! R&R Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
